Hoshigaru
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: Leaving the leaf village with a promise that he'll return and become Hokage, Naruto leaves with Jiraiya after they had secured Tsunade-hime as the new hokage and finally came back 3 years later to fulfill that promise to Tsunade-hime.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Summary:** Leaving the leaf village with a promise that he'll return and become Hokage, Naruto leaves with Jiraiya after they had secured Tsunade-hime as the new hokage and finally came back 3 years later to fulfill that promise to Tsunade-hime. Three years on the road had changed him mentally and physically…he became different. But his return still remain a surprise to many people who had almost forgotten about him

**Warnings:** No Pairings yet…I'll warn you if there is

**Things To Look Out For:**

'' –talking

_Italics_ – thinking

---------- - change of scene

----

**Hoshigaru**

By xxSilverWingsxx

----

They had spent only three years on the road. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he missed his home. Home, where he didn't have to run for his life when missing-nins came to take his head. During those 3 years, Naruto had gained a name. A name that still sent shivers down many people's spines even though they had been friends of the blonde boy. Naruto still kept his orange jumpsuit but had decided to get a facemask which covered his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes open to the world. Jiraiya had not known what had happened for the boy to want face mask, but he shrugged it off saying the boy could do whatever he wanted. Even though Jiraiya was the boy's guardian, their powers were almost on the same level.

Naruto had worked hard to surpass his guardian and became more serious about it. Even though he still acted like his 12 year old self, Naruto had calmed down a bit and took up reading, instead of talking like before. Whenever he encountered a jutsu in his books, Naruto made sure he could do it, with or without instructions. It was a dangerous hobby since Naruto did not know the downside of the jutsu. But he didn't care, knowing that kyuubi was there to help him. While he copied jutsus, he also formed them into something that was more useful. He did not know when he become so interested in the history of the ninjas, but he had and he made good use of it.

Long forgotten jutsus and skills were remembered when Naruto made sure that he could do it. Three years was a lot of time for Naruto. Especially, when Naruto slowly perfected his chakra after a talk with kyuubi to combine their powers. No longer was his chakra wasted, instead he took good care to make sure that he used the exact amount and no more than he needed. His chakra had the power to heal almost everything and Naruto did not waste that gift.

He stayed up all night reading new books and learning new jutsus, and whenever he was overcome with weariness, Naruto would use his chakra to heal himself back up. And god, what stamina he had. He had not wanted to depend on the kyuubi, so while their powers were merdge, Naruto made sure he used mostly his own power and not Kyuubi's. And he had expanded his stamina even more by taking up running as a new hobby. And it was fun, running through the forest as he instinctively avoided objects while he read and took notes on jutsus that he should try when he finished his warm-up.

He and Jiraiya had not talked much over the three years that they traveled together. While Jiraiya researched for his books, Naruto trained to out-power everyone. They only talked at breakfast and dinner when they ate together. Sometimes, Naruto would ask Jiraiya for help on understanding something a bit more. And they had gained respect for each other that way.

They usually moved on from village to village every few months, never wanting to be remembered. Jiraiya was more famous than before for his books as he jolted down more notes to add to his books, even though he was already infamously known by the ladies who had happened to become part of his books.

Moreover, that was how they traveled for the three years. It was on their third year that they ran out of new places to go. So they decided to go home instead and visit for a bit before they might visit somewhere else again.

And that was where Naruto stood third years later. He stood outside the gates watching the people inside the village as they moved around, busy with life. Naruto was itching to go to the nearest bookstore or library to find another book to add to his collection. Even though Naruto traveled light, he had learned about a jutsu that created his own private dimension hole that would let him store everything he needed, a forgotten and forbidden jutsu. And it was almost like a giant backpack that didn't slow him down, and gave him access to everything he needed. He had not told Jiraiya about it yet, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Naruto quietly followed Jiraiya as he led them to the hokage's office. "Tsunade-hime would be please to see that you're back," Jiraiya commented as the villagers stared at them, many of them forgetting the boy in front of them, but yet some of them recognized him and had whispered among their friends.

"So you say," Naruto muttered quietly as they stood in front of the office. Two jounins stood outside the office and had immediately let the two in recognizing Jiraiya one of the three legendary sennin.

"Oi! Tsunade-hime, look who I brought back," Jiraiya smirked as he stared at the 30 year old looking lady in front of him, who was glaring at a bunch of reports.

She moved the glare to Jiraiya but it softened when the old man moved away letting her view the 16 year old boy behind the old man. She smiled as she enveloped the boy in a giant hug. Her eyes got teary when the boy returned it. "I've missed you," he said quietly as she kissed him on the forehead. "I've missed you too!" She announced as she moved back to stare at the boy in front of her.

He looked the same, minus the harden eyes and the facemask.

"I guess you guys are tired from your trip and would like a place to stay?" She asked smiling at the boy. He nodded. "You have your old house still. Because you warned me that you were coming back, I left everything intact and clean. S,o you may go back home while I have a talk with Jiraiya," she said as she shoo-ed the boy out of the door. "And I want to talk to you too tomorrow," She said smiling as she gave him another kiss on the forehead before the door shut in his face.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at what had happened. He went around town to see how much it had changed. Not too long after, he went to the library and the bookstore to add more to his humungous collection.

-----------

"What the hell did you do to him? He's so quiet," She growled looking threateningly at Jiraiya. "Hey, it's not my fault the boy shut himself off," Jiraiya said holding his hands up defensively. "I took care of him like you told me to, how was I supposed to know that he would change. Besides…he's just shy, give him a few more days and he'll be almost back to normal," Jiraiya assured Tsunade-hime, who looked like she was about to kill him and made sure to stuff his corpse somewhere where no one would be able to find it. Instead, she sighed before dropping back into her seat behind the desk.

"Glad to see you back though, we're getting lots of troubles lately." She said getting serious as she held up some papers for Jiraiya to read.

-----------

Naruto was currently sitting outside his house currently reading quietly as he waiting for Tsunade-hime to send someone over with his keys. He was too lazy to actually transport into the house, but anything was better than this hot weather. He had forgotten how hot it could be in the leaf village. He sighed before he closed his eyes and poured his chakra into moving himself into the house on the astral plains before he released his chakra, appearing in the middle of the room(1). His laziness could almost rival Shikamaru now.

Naruto cracked his neck as he got up to look around the house. Yep…it was going to be an adjustment if he was going to settle back home. He sighed as he took off his orange jumpsuit, before appearing back outside where he took out his book to read while he ran.

It was a different experience running while you avoided people who walked on the roads, browsing through stores and working. He was used to running through forest, having an early warning if a tree or rock was in front of him, but people were stimulating, always changing and never the same. And it was easy entertainment when he jumped over a child who was playing on the dirt ground and twisted his body to avoid a man who was carrying loads of fruits to place on the stand. Overall, it was good training, practicing his senses.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention to the book in front of him. He had already read it a few times, and knew the history from four different points of views. However, it was nice to grasp each view and decide which one you like better and forming your own thoughts and ideas.

"Naruto!" a voice called out to him. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he placed away his book in his pant pocket and looked towards the direction that the voice had came from. Immediately, he was tackled by Sakura, who he had caught in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He stumbled back a bit from the force as he stiffened for a second when she hugged him before he returned it.

"You are back to stay?" she asked as she pulled back from the hug to view the boy in front of her.

He has grown, was the first thing that she noticed when the boy towered over her, his deep blue eyes, penetrating her soul with his gaze. She glanced over her shoulder to wave her friends over before she gave him a smile.

"Did you get a scar or something? Is that why you're wearing a mask?" Sakura asked as she fingered the mask around his lips. He shook his head and held up a hand to the people behind her.

He untangled himself and stepped back to stare at the group in front of him. Sakura had grown up beautifully; her forehead finally looking normal while she grew taller and more slender. Her form was accentuated with the shirt and shorts that clung to her every curve. Behind her stood Lee, who looked exactly the same as before; with his bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hair and shiny white smile.

Next to him stood Neji, whose eyes had softened; his face more feminine than handsome. Beside him was Hinata who looked at him with a smile. Her hair was the same as always but she had abandoned the jacket and pants for a shirt and skirt that let her move more freely and comfortably. Kiba was next to her adorned in the same outfit with his arm slung around her shoulder as his dog rested on top of his head.

Shikamaru and Chouji was next to each other as Shikamaru also looked the same while Chouji carried a giant bag of chips, which he was currently eating out of.

Ino and Tenten were gazing at Naruto as Ino dressed in a comfortable shirt and shorts while tenten favoured a dress that did not hinder her movements and yet clung to her curves.

And last of all, Sasuke stood a bit away from the group as he grew up to become a replica of Itachi. His eyes were stained a permanent red from the Sharingan and he had abandoned his blue shirt for a black one instead.

All in all…the group had not changed much Naruto's three year's absent.

All of the young ninjas in turn stared at the blonde-hair boy in front of them. Naruto had changed. Long gone was the clumsy, cheerful blue-eyed boy. Instead, the boy had become calm and quiet while sporting a pair of serious eyes and a facemask that covered his mouth. He had the same outfit minus the orange jacket. And they could see despite them being shoved into his pockets that his arms were covered with bandages all the way to his fingertips. 

"Long time no see," Naruto said quietly breaking the silence that had fallen on everyone as he lightly fidget from the stares. They shivered. His voice too had change. It was smooth and quiet, unlike his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"When did you come back Naruto?" Sakura asked as she force a smile at the blonde hair boy. "Just a few minutes ago," he said quietly, kicking a loose rock.

They all glanced at each other for a second, not knowing what to say.

"We're happy to have you back," Hinata said shyly. "Thanks," he said smiling slightly under his mask.

"Nehhhh, why don't we all go out to eat? Since Naruto's here, he can join us," Ino said as she moved forward to grab a hold of Naruto. He blinked for a second before he found himself dragged into a nearby restaurant.

"Welcome, how many people do you guys have?" A waiter asked as he grabbed some menus. "We have eleven people," Neji spoke as the waiter led them to a far corner that was big enough for fifteen people. He left the menus on the table as he went off to the kitchen.

Naruto plopped down into the nearest seat with Neji on his right and Sakura on his left. Lee sat next to Sakura and Tenten sat next to Lee. Sasuke sat next to Tenten while Ino sat next to Sasuke and Chouji sat next to Ino leaving Shikamaru resignedly sitting next to Chouji and Kiba next to him with his Akamaru still on his head and Hinata between Kiba and Neji.

"Hi! I'm your waitress tonight, can I get you guys anything to drink?" a girl practically jumped up to them, surprising the whole group. "Water, please." Naruto muttered quietly while everyone agreed with him. "Alright then, two…four…six…eight…ten…eleven waters!" she said happily as she bounced off to another table.

"Ohhh…look…they have sushi, noodles, and rice," Ino squealed happily. "Idiot...of course they would…" Shikamaru said boredly.

She glared at him before she returned back to the menu. "Neh…what would you guys like?" Hinata asked quietly as she also picked up a menu.

"Lets get a bit of each, so we can all share," Sakura said excitedly as her eyes roamed the whole menu.

"Whatever you want," Naruto said shrugging. The rest of the boys agreed, none of them wanted to get on a girl's bad side anyways. "Ohh…lets get 4 rolls, and then…2 noodles and 3 rice plates?" Tenten asked excitedly. "That sounds good…lets get a variety though, so that way we can all try something new," Ino said as she scanned the list of food.

At this point, the boys tuned the girls out, huddling together to talk while letting the girls decide.

"I heard their curry noodles are good," Hinata said shyly.

"You idiot…Akamaru is going to shed on my food…" Shikamaru complained while the girls chose the food.

"…My dog does not shed fur you wimpy guy who listens to girls!" Kiba yelled outloud, eeping when the girls and Shikamaru shot glares at him.

"I'll shut up now…" he mumbled as Ino nodded glaring at him.

"Anyways…lets do it this way then…11 miso soup, 2 fried calamari, 2 sashimi mix and…2 nigiri plates. 1 chicken katsu curry and 1 udon noodle, 1 pork teriyaki 1 ginger beef, and 1 tempura shrimp plate," Ino said as she listed the food.

"That sounds great," Tenten agreed. Slowly, everyone else agreed and waited for their waitress to come back with their water.

"I'm sorry about the wait," the waitress said as she came back with 11 glasses of water. "I guess you guys are ready to order?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Yes can we have…," Ino said as she repeated the list.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked sweetly. "No," Hinata said smiling back.

The waitress came back with surprisingly quick speed with their miso soup compare to the wait with the water. She had set the eleven bowls of soup in front of each operson before she left. Naruto had waited for the waitress to leave before he stopped them from digging into their soup.

"Don't drink it," Naruto ordered as he took out a needle. He placed it in everyone's bowl and smiled slightly when it came out the same color. But his eyes darkened when the color changed after dipping it in his soup.

"Does that mean…" Hinata asked…her voice trailing off.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead he stared at the soup before he took out took an empty scroll and started writing in it. When he finished writing, he poured the soup in the middle of the circle that he had drawn.

When he replaced the empty bowl, in the middle of the circle stood the word gekiyaku (poison I think?). He frowned before he tied up the scroll and placed it on his pocket.

"Just eat the miso, and pretend nothing happened," Naruto ordered before he leaned back and closed his eyes while the others listened to his command, silently pondering about this new Naruto.

"So…how goes those damn evil snakes that tried to take over the world…" Lee said as the whole group fidget nervously.

"Idiot," Neji commented making Lee glare at him.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MY RIVAL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL THIS WONDERFULLY STRONG HANDSOME RIVAL AN IDIOT!" Lee bawled as the rest of occupants of the restaurant stared at them.

"I'm sorry for the wait, here's your appetizer," the waitress said smiling as she placed down the fried calamari and left, not before glancing at the boy in front of her. Like before, Naruto took out his needle and poked at the food only to smile when he realized they were safe. He took a bite out of the fried calamari and ate as if nothing was going on. The others followed his lead.

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he took another bite. "You guys will be fine, she's aiming to kill me though," Naruto said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What are you doing here then?" Sakura muttered annoyed at Naruto for being so calm when his life is at stake.

"Finding out who's behind this," he said smirking. "This is pretty good," Naruto added as he took another calamari. The others sighed exasperatedly as the waitress brought out more food, still continued to stare at Naruto every so often.

"I hope you guys enjoy it," she said smiling happily before she retreated back to the kitchen. Carefully, Naruto poked at the foods and nodded at them before he served some noodle for himself. The others sighed as they did as he told.

"They actually have really good food," Naruto said smiling slightly when he noticed the waitress watching his every move. "Only you can say that when someone tries to kill you," Neiji said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ouch..that hurt," Naruto said calmly before he went back to his meal.

The meal ended up fine, minus the soup. "I'll pay," Sasuke nodded as he stood up.

"No...I will," Naruto said smiling slightly as he got up and pushed Sasuke back down.

Naruto whistled as he went up to the cash register to pay. "I hope you enjoyed our meal," the waitress said as she rang up the price. Naruto paid calmly before he turned around and collapsed on the gound.

The girl smirked before she stood next to the body and kicked it gently. When it didn't move, she stood up and smirked at the ten people who had ran to Naruto as soon as he fell.

"I don't see why you're so happy to see me dead," Naruto said as he appeared behind her with a kunai at her throat. She growled when she realized he got her.

"You made it so obvious at the beginning, you know?" Naruto said calming in her ear. "And it been only a year since I last saw you, Kanouri," Naruto whispered as he tightened his hold on her. "I still don't see why you want me dead so much," Naruto whispered smoothly.

"You took everything away from me," she growled as she dropped her jutsu revealing a thirteen year old girl with light brownish redish hair and brownish eyes.. Naruto smirked. "Don't you mean…your parents took everything from you? Seeing how your parents wanted to fight me and it's not my fault they wouldn't leave me alone till they died." Naruto's smirk deepened as blood dripped down her neck, the kunai gradually cutting into her skin.

"Kill me then," she whispered dangerously. "Or one day you'll suffer for letting me go again," she growled. "If that's what you want sweetie," Naruto said kissing her ear. "I'll grant you your wish then,"

And then, he slit her throat, dropping her onto the ground carelessly.

--------

Do you like?? Teehee..ending ending…whooo!!!


	2. Chapter 2 YEAH I'M ALIVEEEEEE

**AN:** Hi…I said I"ll update! So I did…this was like the only story that people voted for..even though I only had two people voting. If there's a story you want me to update, ask for it on here…I don't know which story I'll update next until I have someone to choose for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the way things are…I might own a few things…like the girl who is dead…and yeah…stuff like that

**Warnings:** um…it'll get gory in a few more chapters probably…so don't say I didn't warn you. THERE is NO SHAYFU in this story…so sorry.

Hoshigaru

By xxSilverWingsxx

Naruto ignored the sharp intake of breath around him as he dropped the dead girl's body.

"Well, what a surprise interruption," Naruto said chuckling carelessly as he kicked the body.

"Well, it was a good meal and it's nice to see you guys again, but I must say all the excitement today has made me tired, I'll see you all in the morning," Naruto said bowing politely before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the dead girl on the ground.

The group looked at each other confused, not knowing what to do.

"Um…like I said…how goes those evil disgusting snakes that tried to take over the world?" Lee asked breaking the disturbing silence.

"Only you would use the same line twice," Neji said disgustedly as he picked up the corpse and walked out of the restaurant.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO WALK OUT ON A RIVAL WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO HIM?" Lee shouted as he ran out after Neji.

"They never change," Tenten muttered as she bowed to the rest of the members.

"Thank you for the meal," Tenten said as she ran out to stop a fight before it happened.

"Some people just don't change," Ino sighed as they all walked out together.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the wall of the restaurant as he observed the tactics of his old companion through the window.

"I guess some things never do change," he chuckled as he slowly faded back into the shadows.

"Now if only I can figure out what trail they're using to track me down," Naruto sighed softy as he disappeared.

"The hell? How come I never heard about this! Jiraiya asked annoyed as he read the report.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO HARD TO TRACK DOWN, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THESE NEWS MONTHS AGO!" Tsunade growled dangerously as Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"We had trouble with a few criminals," Jiraiya tried to explain as Tsunade gave him a dark look.

Jiraiya coughed as Tsunade refused to buy his explanation.

"Fine, at least we're here now, isn't that good enough?" he asked as Tsunade sighed and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands.

"War isn't official yet, but one wrong move and Sound will attack us. 89 chance that Lightning and Stone will use this time to wipe us out." Tsunade informed.

"On one of the missions we were able to catch some sort of agreement among the three countries. If I'm not wrong then we could get a full out annihilation of the country." Tsunade said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, the war will be even," Naruto said as he stepped out of the shadows of the office.

"Naruto! When did you come?" Tsunade asked flabbergasted.

"Enough to know about the progression of the war," Naruto said as he took a seat across from the Hokage.

"This was what we've been waiting for, for almost two centuries. Lightning wants revenge, the Sound, and the Stone will be allies. The Rain will probably want revenge against Gaara for killing their shinobi. But that's not too bad, since I know that the Grass and the Sand will assist us in times of the war. The only one you'll have to worry about is an assassination on your life to create chaos. If you survive in time for the war then we'll be all set," Naruto explained.

Tsunade looked at Naruto before she nodded.

"Then I guess you already did your research," she said as Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"I had my belief proven this morning by an assassination from the Stone. The girl probably gotten a mission from the Tsuchikage to track me and kill me to find out how big of an opponent I'll be," Naruto stated as he got up.

"I do believe it's time to finish up my delayed training for today," Naruto said as he got up and bowed softly to Tsunade.

"Do you know how long we have to gather forces?" Tsunade asked before Naruto could leave.

Naruto smirked as he walked backwards into the shadows.

"After the first assassination, you have at least two weeks before the country war," Naruto said as he disappeared back where he came from.

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the shadows.

"I missed his outbursts," she said as Jiraiya got up.

"Don't listen to the past since that will only lead to your downfall in the future."

"We're all getting old, soon you'll need to find a successor before it's too late," he said as he left her alone in the office.

"Not until Naruto is ready," she said softly.

Naruto visited the library where he stuffed his head in a historical book on the ways of the beginning when the country first formed their first five kages.

It was said that the country was in war before one brave man stood up against human kind. He had somehow single handedly stopped the war and created a single village. But then deception had gotten him killed and war reappeared as many humans tried to over throw each other to become the next dictator. But when they failed, they gathered their own followers and split the land into their own territory.

That was when the true race for power began as healers discovered the true meaning of chakra and how it could be used. The rest could be explained without history.

Knowing that he found what he was looking for, Naruto took out a blank book as he gathered chakra into the palm of his hand and rested it against the history book. Then gently and slowly he placed his hand on the blank book and slowly the book filled with words as Naruto used his chakra to copy the book. When he finished, Naruto tucked the book into his dimension hole and transported himself back home.

Using a bit of kyuubi's power, Naruto made a copy of himself. As soon as the clone was formed it frowned at him and made a twisted face.

"At least I let you wander around," Naruto said as Kyuubi glared at him.

"Even though we merge, I still can't get use to this stupid body," he muttered as he used Henge no Jutsu to turn into the real kyuubi.

"You can't travel around with nine tails," Naruto said exasperatedly as Kyuubi directed a glare at him for that comment.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy this for a bit before I change into a common fox," it hissed at him annoyed.

"If you get caught and get killed because you're too stubborn to listen to common sense, don't come back and haunt me," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Curse you for not giving me more chakra," it hissed as he changed into a common pet fox.

"Happy now?" he growled as he jumped onto the couch to take a nap.

"You use to give me more chakra than this handful. Makes me tired from too much use of chakra," it yawned before it took a nap.

"It's the only way to get you to shut up," Naruto muttered as he pulled out one of his favorite books.

"Oh how I love this book," Naruto said happily as he went on another jog around the village with his beloved book about chakra and their uses.

When the sun went down, Naruto was still jogging without a bead of sweat appearing, showing just up much running he did during his three years of absents. Without the sun to supply light for his reading, Naruto decided end his jog and visit the Hokage again.

It was a piece of cake for Naruto to walk past the guards. Getting annoyed at their slacking off, he kicked them lightly in the leg before he transported himself to Tsunade.

"Obaa-chan," Naruto said sweetly as he scared her awake.

"What do you want now Naruto?" she asked as she yawned.

"Did you think about what I said today?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from her.

"It'll be better if we form the agreements now before it's too late," he said as Tsunade nodded.

"I was thinking of sending a group, but they all need to train in case the war sneaks up behind us," she said tiredly, showing signs of stress.

"It won't be hard to form an ally with the Sand or the Grass. The Kazekage is my personal friend and the Grass isn't much less than a friend either," he said as he leaned forward.

"Give me a week and I can get all the agreements needed for the war," he said, his eyes gleaming slightly in the slowly darkened room.

"It takes 3 days to get to the sand, and 3 days back. You sure you can get it all done in a week?" she asked cautiously.

"If you want, I can get it done by sundown tomorrow," he said smirking.

"But to do that you need to be able to do fast transportation," she said.

"Who said that I don't have that skill?" he asked as he leaned back.

Tsunade sighed as she shook her head.

"To imagine that you change so much in three years is shocking, even to me," she said as she smiled a bit.

"I truly don't know what to do without you," she said as took off her ring.

"This will be proof that I sent you to the villages to form the needed treaty for the war, if there are any doubts from them, just show it to them, things should be okay from there," she said as she gave him the ring.

"Don't worry obaa-chan, I won't let you down," he said as he slowly faded from sight.

"Remember to stay alert for any sort of assassination," a voice said softly before it too disappeared.

Naruto appeared back into his apartment where he poked Kyuubi awake.

"Are you going to come with me or not?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi yawned, his sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight.

"It's always more run with you," Kyuubi said as it transformed into a medium size fox with three tails.

"I guess it's time for Sairen to appear," Naruto said as he changed his outfit.

Instead of the orange jumpsuit he worn by day, Naruto adorn a blank tank top that showed off his hard earned muscles and black pants. He tucked a katana into his sash as he tied on his black face mask. He then tied on his weapon pouches, one on each leg and then he placed on a bandana so that his hair couldn't get in his way.

"Are you ready Kyu?" Naruto asked as it growled at him.

"I told Obaa-chan that I only need 1 week to get the agreement with Sand and Grass," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"I want to be at the Sand by tomorrow morning," Naruto said when he reopened his eyes, showing fiery red eyes instead of the usual deep blue eyes. Using his chakra infused hand, Naruto combed his hair a deep silver white color before he smirked.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he disappeared out of the house with Kyuubi following not far behind.

Naruto and Kyuubi appeared outside of the village, with Naruto sitting on Kyuubi's back.

"Don't worry Kyu, I'll give you more chakra for this trip," Naruto said as he placed his hands on Kyuubi's back while Kyuubi leaped into the forest towards the Hidden Village of the Sand.

"You're losing your touch," Naruto said smirking as Kyuubi growled at him.

"You said morning, not in 2 hours," Kyuubi muttered as he started to run faster.

"Yes, morning, but doesn't mean you can't run there in 2 hours," Naruto said smirking as they both leaned forward to run at full speed for Sand.

"Not bad for someone who's getting old," Naruto said smirking as they arrived there a few hours before the sun would rise.

"If you don't want to die in your sleep then I would recommend you watch what you say," it growled as Naruto got off of its back.

"What sleep?" Naruto asked smirking as Kyuubi shot him a glare.

"You know what I mean," he growled as they disappeared out of the desert and into the middle of the village where the Kazekage stood waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked from where he stood against the outside of his office.

"I thought I'll drop by to say hi," Naruto said bowing deeply.

"Somehow I believe you have a different reason," Gaara said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Are you willing to back us up during the country war?" Naruto asked as he stared at Gaara.

"Did you believe otherwise? We may have some problems, but so will every other village," he said as he motioned Naruto forward.

"How much longer until the war?" he asked.

"At most a month, at least 2 weeks," Naruto answered smirking slightly.

"I doubt we'll need any sort of contract to confirm the treaty, so we'll just leave like this, so no one knows that we already moved," Naruto said as he backed away.

"When the first person disappears in your village; that is your cue to bring whoever you want to help here," Naruto said as he pointed to where he's standing.

"Make sure that they're all in this circle," Naruto said as he used his chakra to make a large circle around the two.

"You know how to reach me if you have any more questions," Naruto said as he bowed again and disappeared with Kyuubi.

"I can't wait for the day we can test our skills," Gaara said as he walked back into his office to start planning for the war.

"I do believe that we're ahead of schedule," Kyuubi said as they stood together in the desert.

"I know, but the sooner the better…especially since we need to keep an eye on Tsunade-hime to make sure that she'll be alright with her useless guards.

"Lets go to the Grass, it should take us no longer than an hour, which gives us plenty of time to do the traditional greetings," Naruto said as he got back onto Kyuubi and disappeared through the desert at a fast run.

As soon as the village came into view, Kyuubi slowed down to a light jog as Naruto transferred more chakra into Kyuubi to help him heal up the lost energy.

"Good, lets show them the true powers of Konoha," Naruto growled as he got off of Kyuubi.

"Already prepared," Kyuubi growled as they walked towards the village together.

"Who are you," the guards asked surprised at the man in front of them.

"A messenger from Konoha, sent by the Hokage herself," Naruto said bowing towards the guards.

"What proof do you have," they asked as Naruto straightened back up.

"The ring that she wears and uses for her seals, never been touched by anyone but the Hokage themselves," he said as he held up the ring he worn around his neck, held up by a chain.

"I shall show you the way," one of the guard said as he motioned Naruto and Kyuubi forward.

"Thank you," Naruto said politely as he followed the man through the gates.

As they passed through the gate Naruto noticed the many guards that lined up the wall to prevent any intrusions.

_I guess they're preparing for war too_ Naruto thought as he observed the villagers who moved through their daily lives.

"Try to stay in my sight, we don't let unknown people wander around without permission unless if they want to die," he said as he led them through the office towards the leader's room.

"What are you doing here?" Shein asked as he turned around to face the man at the door.

Naruto smirked and bowed.

"Sairen at your command," Naruto said as he closed his eyes when Shein motioned the guard to leave the room.

"What are you doing in this village?" Shein asked as he motioned Naruto forward.

"Why, my humble leader, only to arrange an agreement with your village from my own village Konoha.

"For the war I believe?" Shein asked as he combed his dark brown hair.

"Why do I always have problems when you appear Naruto?" Shein sighed as Naruto smirked.

"Only because you know that I cause trouble," Naruto said as he walked forward.

"No one knows that Konoha is preparing for the war, so I hope that you'll join us in peace and keep this secret," Naruto said as he looked at Shein in the eyes.

"When have I ever let you down Naruto?" Shein asked as they smiled at each other.

"Then I believe I got what I needed today. I shall be back whenever you need my assistance," Naruto said as Shein nodded.

"When the time is right, I hope you'll fall through for us," Naruto said smirking as he bowed and disappeared with Kyuubi following behind.

"You think that lady will believe us if we told her we finished already?" Kyuubi asked as they appeared together away from the Grass.

"No…which is why we're going to use this time to plan before we rejoin her in a few days," Naruto said as he sat down on the ground.

"We're going to transport the Sand to us…but how did you plan on bringing the Grass?" Kyuubi asked as it lay down next to Naruto.

"Simple…through a portal that I'm going to use to bring the Grass over," Naruto said as he cleared the ground in front of him.

"Okay, we know where all the villages are located, and with the allies from the west and north, we will be protected around the east to the south.

"I think our safest bet would to start an early war to move the war from Konoha and protect the villagers.

"How did you plan on moving the war?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto smirked slightly.

"From a jutsu that I learned from one of the books. During one of the surprise attack a village encounter, many shinobi used their chakra to transport the villagers to a safer area. We can use that logic and move the whole war to a barren land and from there we won't have to worry about ruining the land and homes. And we know that the villagers would be safe, because only the jounin and higher would be fighting and everyone lower will be evacuated into the mountain where the chuunin and genin will protect them in case someone finds them. And if something goes wrong, they will set off a signal for me," Naruto said as he drew Konoha and the emergency evacuation and the other villagers and where they planned on fighting it.

"Here…is the perfect place to put the war," Naruto said as he drew a circle around the barren land between the sand and the leaf and south of the grass.

"It is completely surrounded by our allies and us, there's no way out except death," Naruto said smirking slightly.

"How do you plan on moving the whole war there?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"No idea," Naruto said chuckling slightly.

"You are such a dork," Kyuubi sighed.

"Hey, be nice Kyu, or else I won't let you out as often," Naruto pouted as Kyuubi continued to sigh.

"We can always make it so they only have one way in…and then as soon as they gather together, we can close it off and transport them," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Like this," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and gathered chakra around him.

"RELEASE!" Naruto said as he slammed his right hand into the ground, as a wall of dirt rise and surrounded them.

"It won't work. By the time that wall goes up, Orochimaru will have stopped you already," Kyuubi yawned.

Naruto pouted.

"OH! I know!" Naruto said as he hopped up and down.

"Instead of moving the war, I can just protect Konoha with a shield," Naruto said excitedly.

"You won't be able to do that and fight," Kyuubi said poking Naruto in the leg.

"I can't…but you can," Naruto said his eyes gleaming.

"You want me to sit in the middle of Konoha and put up a freaking large shield over it and expect that no one will try to kill me?" Kyuubi asked in disbelief.

"You're right…you won't survive even for 5 minutes," Naruto said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"We can put you outside of the shield so that no one can go in or out," Naruto said as Kyuubi glared at him.

"Yes…and no one will try to kill me while I'm busy keeping the shield up?" Kyuubi asked exasperatedly.

"Not if you got one Naruto protecting you," Naruto said smiling happily.

"You'll be using up a week of Chakra, you know that right?" Kyuubi asked annoyedly.

"Yep!" Naruto said smiling.

"A week after the assassination, I can give you half of my chakra and create a Kage Bunshin No Jutsu then I'll rest for a day or two, and then we'll move all the jounin and above out of the village and start the shield. While you have the shield up, the bunshin will protect you well enough, you should have enough chakra to keep up the shield. And when you run low, the bunshin will use Kyuushuu no Chakra on an opponent and give it to you, and keep on doing that until the war is over," Naruto said smiling happily.

"If only people know how dangerous you can be with what you know," Kyuubi said sighing annoyed.

"What fun will that be when I can surprise them?" Naruto said smirking dangerously.

**AN:** I updated…weee…aren't you happy? This is following the plot…but I think I might be speeding a bit too much. More action I promise.


End file.
